Of Sparkly Vampires and Jay Sean Concerts
by BurgeoningLily
Summary: What happens when Sonny makes a bet with Chad about a certain fictional vampire? Romance/Humor. Cute One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, this is my first FanFiction story, so please don't kill me if it totally totally fails. Just tell me in the reviews :) Hopefully I pass the test! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, sadly :( However, I do own the plot, although that is really not as cool as owning SWAC. :/ (btw, forgot to put the disclaimer in!)**

It was just another ordinary day on set. It was lunch time, and Sonny was sitting next to the windows of the Commissary alone at a table. She presumably needed some time alone from her immature castmates. Smiling and staring out the window dreamily, she seemed to be ruminating over something or someone.

Suddenly, a very familiar and annoying voice called "Sonnayyyy! Why aren't you sitting with your Chuckle City Clowns? They don't like you either?" Chad prodded Sonny with his hand. "Hello? You there?" She sighed dreamily but still ignored him. "Wow. I never thought it would come to this: You're in love with me. _Obviously,_ you're dreaming about me!"

At this, Sonny looked up and said, "Wait…what…? Oh, it's just you Chad…"

"Mmhm, and you were totally dreaming about me. The sighing, the smiling…"

Sonny shrieked, "Are you kidding me? I was thinking about Edward Cullen and how amazingly sweet he is. I wish I had a guy like him! And he sparkles in the light and plays piano! Wow…he's perfect!" she sighed again.

Chad sarcastically replied, "So you're one of those stupid fangirls too aren't you? But Edward Cullen is a freaking VAMPIRE, and only _gay_ people sparkle in the light, I mean how feminine! The great and amazingly hot Chad Dylan Cooper totally owns that idiot."

"At least he's not a player like you…and you're not hot Chad." She said the last part in a high pitch.

"Denial's not just a river in Egypt!" he teased.

"La-me" Sonny sang back. "Well, I bet you can never be as romantic as him."

Chad whispered, "Try me," in her ear and walked away smirking.

The next day, Sonny walked into her dressing room to see a note on her dresser with roses and a letter that said, "Meet me in my dressing room at 7 for a great night. ~Chad " "Ew! What a perv!" she shouted out loud, although she knew exactly what he meant.

Later, she walked into the Commissary for lunch, singing "2012" by Jay Sean. _Party like it's the end of the world,_ she sang under her breath.

While in line, Chad walked up to her and said, "Wow. Jay Sean **(AN: I actually love him, so don't sue me for this sentence!)**? Gosh, you have bad taste in music. That guy sucks! He freaking sounds like a girl!"

Sonny turned around, glared and said, "Edward Cullen much? You're gonna lose this bet if you don't stop acting so self-absorbed and critical of others. And I bet you you can't sing as well as him anyday!"

Under his breath, he muttered, "Hah. You'll see." Before he walked away, he winked at her and said, "See ya this evening at our _date_! Peace out suckas!" And tucked and rolled out.

"Wow, what an idiot. A cute idiot, though." She thought in her mind as she rolled her eyes.

At 5, Sonny was desperately thinking of what to wear for her and Chad's bet date. Frantically digging through piles of dresses and pants and everything in her room, she was totally confused about what to do.

"Tawni Hart, fashion doctor here!" called the perky voice of Tawni Hart. "So what's all this for, Sonny? Got a date with some hot guy?" she asked.

"Hmm…if you mean, stupid idiot guy, yeah. Chad. Don't worry, it's just part of a bet. Nothing else Tawni."

She rolled her eyes and said, "C'mon Sonny, we all know you're pretty much in love with him. But don't worry because the fashion MD is here to fix you up!" Tawni flounced around, picking up all sorts of makeup product and hair products, some of which Sonny had no idea what they were, all around the room. "Time for a makeover, girlfriend!" she shouted and pushed Sonny into a chair.

In just 90 minutes, Sonny turned and looked into the mirror, looking completely transformed.

"Wow." She whispered. "Thanks so much Tawni!" She went and hugged Tawni, but was pushed away.

"Tawni Hart does not do hugs!" she said haughtily.

Sonny wore the dress Tawni had put out which was blue and black, with flowers all over the bottom part along with black heels and walked out with her clutch in her hand to Chad's room.

"Ready to go, m'lady?" he asked, putting his arm out.

She pushed his hand away and disgustedly said "Only if you stop calling me 'm'lady'."

"You didn't have to dress that formally!" he said, as he was wearing just jeans and a dressy top.

"Well you didn't tell me!" she replied caustically. He ushered Sonny into the limo, and she made a face and went in. They stopped in front of a big building where tons of people and paparazzi were gathered. Finding some passageway through the crowd, they went out of the car and inside the building.

"Where are we, Chad?" she asked. He didn't reply. He showed 2 tickets to the ticket collecting person and they went and found some seats.

Suddenly, Jay Sean appeared on the stage. "OH MY GOSH!" Sonny shouted, shocked. "You took me to a Jay Sean concert, Chad! And front seats too! Thank you so much!"

He said, "No prob." And smiled when she wasn't looking.

They had a very good time at the concert, and Sonny was ecstatic to see Jay Sean singing, but the best part was when Jay Sean stepped out and said, "Sonny Monroe, this song was dedicated to you by Chad Dylan Cooper. Come up to the stage both of you!"

She looked over at Chad with an open mouth and said, "Jay Sean's gonna sing to me?" and screamed.

They both went up to the stage as Jay started singing "Stolen" **(AN: listen to this song if you don't know it! It's amazing! And other than the sadness in the song, I think it has to do with Sonny and Chad cuz of the "thin line between love and hate" part)**

As Jay ended the song, Chad took the mike and said, "Sonny, I know you thought this was all just a bet. And I know I am not at all Edward Cullen by any means, and I know I totally lost the bet, but you mean everything to me and you've stolen my heart, like Jay Sean just sang. It's ok if you reject me but- "

Sonny grabbed him and kissed him right in front of the audience.

Bewildered, Chad looked at her and said, "Does this mean you love me too…?"

"Yup!" she replied, smiling at him.

He leaned in and kissed her again, this time longer and more passionate, and the audience "aww"'ed and Jay Sean smiled when they saw this. Blushing, they walked out of the concert, hand in hand.

TWO MONTHS LATER...

Sonny was sitting in Chad's dressing room, watching a movie.

"Chad…isn't it so weird that a stupid bet about Edward Cullen and a Jay Sean concert could get us together?"

"Well, I wasn't planning it at all. But I'm so happy it happened." He smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And Chad wrapped his arm around her as they went back to watching the movie.

* * *

**So how was it? Amazing? Good? Average? Horrible? Total fail? **

**Please make me happy and click that review button and tell me what you did/didn't like about this! :D**

**~cooliosgurl356~**


	2. EDITED CHAPTER 1!

UPDATED ONE-SHOT STORY!

Hey guys, I kind of revamped my story again and added a disclaimer, which I had totally forgotten to do! So you don't really have to read it again, it's not a new chapter! All I did was edit the spacing between lines and add like 2 lines at the end of the story.

By the way, thanks for the reviews for my old version of this, it's so amazing that you guys actually liked it! It means so much to me that you guys reviewed (BALLofSONSHINE, My Knight in Sterling Armor, TeddyLuver, DannySamLover20, and -bangs and ri-riona, thanks so much!)


End file.
